


Of Sleepless nights and questionable Tv

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Jaehyun is our saviour, M/M, One Shot, Taeyong is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: Taeyong just wanted some clean laundry but he got himself a boyfriend instead.He isn't mad about it.





	Of Sleepless nights and questionable Tv

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fluff!  
> Kind of an apology for my other fic.
> 
> I probably need to cut Taeyong some slack.

Taeyong wasn’t quite sure of how it happened.

 

When you’re in a dorm with 18 other energetic and semi-loud boys, having a little bit of peace and quiet is a rare and treasured moment. And that’s how Taeyong liked to do his laundry- peacefully. Unfortunately for him, the only time that fits the requirements he has is at ungodly hours in the morning, when everyone else is fast asleep and snoring (he means you, Taeil). He’s developed the habit of staying up twice a week to wash his clothes in tranquility.

He was set and prepared to do just that at 2 am, armed with his laundry basket under his arm, but he didn’t expect to find Jaehyun giggling, curled up on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast on the Tv with subtitles on and the audio set on mute. 

This was definitely not what he expected to see. His other experiences of encountering members at this time were when they’d be digging around for a late night snack. He’d normally let them eat then scold them and send them straight to bed but this time it was different.

It was nice to see Jaehyun relaxing for once. He’d been overworking himself recently, often staying behind to work on his singing or improve his dancing. He’d been wearing himself too thin and it was just nice to see him let go and enjoy himself rather than worrying about his performance, which was already impeccable in Taeyong’s opinion.

Since Jaehyun still hadn’t noticed his presence standing in the doorway, he slowly turned around and tried to slip back into his dorm unnoticed but as luck would have it, he ended up stubbing his toe on the door. “Fuck.” He hissed out in a whisper hoping that Jaehyun didn’t hear him. Jaehyun whipped his head around quick enough to give himself whiplash.

“Hyung! Are you okay? I didn’t notice you come in.” then looking down at the basket under his arm, “You’re here to do laundry? I can leave if you want.”

“I’m fine! I’ll do it later. Go back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted.”

“If you do say so yourself. Want to join me?”

There’s no way in hell that Taeyong would have rejected that offer. He’d been dying to spend some time alone with Jaehyun for quite a while now. He’d been pining over the other for the longest time and even oblivious Mark came to know about it. Feeling like he’d just hit the jackpot, he said yes, albeit a little too enthusiastically.

Jaehyun scooted over on the couch to made room for him and Taeyong sat down next to him, immediately feeling Jaehyun’s body heat radiating off him. The urge to cuddle with him was at an all-time high and Taeyong had a tough time getting his mind to act logically and sit still.

Jaehyun went back to being enraptured by the movie, occasionally belting out in song along with the characters and Taeyong couldn’t keep his eyes off him. It was at that moment he realized, he’s whipped for Jaehyun. He loved the way he scrunched up his face when he laughed, how his eyes sparkled whenever he’s happy, how he’s so caring and endearing, hell, he even loved the way he’d nag at Taeyong to go easy with the long lectures. So it’s safe to say that he was truly whipped and he wasn’t sure whether he was scared by the realization. He knew he liked him but to realize that he loved him was both frightening and enlightening.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jaehyun grabbed his arm and clung onto him during the part where the beast is wounded and thought to be dying. “I hate this part even though I’ve probably watched it a million times.” He murmurs into his sleeve and Taeyong is overwhelmed by the urge to protect. He slips his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and brings him closer. When Jaehyun leans into him, his heart skips a beat and his attempt to calm himself down does not work.

Before he knows it, its 4am and the movie ends and he’s left with a sinking feeling in his gut due to the fact that he’d probably have to leave. To his surprise Jaehyun speaks up, “I don’t feel like going to bed.”

“Me neither. What shall we watch next?"

“Wait a minute!” Jaehyun says flipping through the channels. To his surprise he ends up settling on a channel broadcasting an old guy teaching yoga? In Japanese?

“Sorry to disappoint, Jaehyun but my old bones object to doing yoga at 4 in the morning.”

“We’re not going to do it, silly. It’s just fun to watch.”

“You have very peculiar tastes.” He says, the words ‘but I love them’ hanging unsaid.

Shockingly, the language barrier and the inhuman positions the man moves into end up making it very entertaining and Taeyong wishes they could do this again sometime. Jaehyun lets out a yawn next to him and Taeyong doesn’t feel any more energetic either.

“I love spending time with you.” he confesses feeling a little brave.

“Me too. I love being in your presence, probably cause I love you.”  
Wait what? Did he just hear that correctly? And due to his lack of a brain to mouth filter early in the morning, he says it aloud.

“You did hear it correctly idiot.” Jaehyun says, looking like he's enjoying himself way more than necessary.

“Uh…wow. I love you too. For quite a while now actually.

“I know. You weren’t exactly being inconspicuous about it. Everyone and their neighbours can tell. I was waiting for you to approach me first about it but I’ve realized if I wanted to date you, I’d have to ask you myself.”

“Wait you want to date me?” asked Taeyong, puzzled.

“Well obviously? I thought I made myself pretty clear. “

“YES!!Uh…I mean yes, I want to date you.”

Seeing Jaehyun chuckle at his awkwardness and embarrassment, he made him shut up. How exactly? He kissed him. 

Feeling Jaehyun’s smile against his lips might just be Taeyong’s new favorite thing in the world. Jaehyun whispered ‘I love you’ and sweet nothings in between their kisses and Taeyong felt on top of the world. They parted after a while and fell asleep snuggling on the couch, Taeyong’s laundry basket left long forgotten on the floor. 

If you ask Taeyong about how exactly he and Jaehyun started dating.  
He’d say it was due to a sleepless night and and questionable tv.  
And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this!  
> And the people who've commented? You've just made my day!


End file.
